The Moment I Saw You Cry
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: Kag's POV. Another fight erupts and she leaves for home, forever thinking that Inuyasha hates her. What will happen to their relationship, can it survive , and will she finally be able to admit her feelings for him?


**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story, just sort of borrowing them for a while. Don't own the song or Mandy Moore either!

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is another one-shot song fic. The song I used is called Cry by Mandy Moore (from my fav. movie ever "A Walk to Remember"). This is a Inu & Kag fic ...so don't worry about all the angst at the beginning...there will be fluff . Hope you like it. Now onto the fic.

* * *

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever And ended so soon

* * *

I'll always remember the day that it happened. The day I realized that we were meant to be.  
  
It had been a typical day in the Sengoku Jedai, Shippo was bouncing around bugging everyone, having eaten too many of the pocky I'd brought him. Sango had apparently knocked out Miroku for the third time that day, tiring of his lecherous ways faster than normal. And he had sat silently, looking into the fire.  
  
We hadn't found a shard in weeks, and we were all becoming worried that there were none left. Things were tense, as we sensed the final battle nearing.  
  
And I had almost completely forgotten about my era, almost. I knew that a test was nearing, thanks to Souta, who had been getting notes from Yuka for me. Although I dreaded having to ask to leave at such a time, it had to be done.  
  
Deciding to wait till everyone was asleep, I waited. Soon everyone was asleep, all except for me and Inuyasha.  
  
As I neared the God Tree, he looked down toward me.  
  
Motioning toward the others, I whispered, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Silently he jumped from the branches of the old tree, to where I stood. Gabbing his hand, I pulled him into the forest.  
  
Sitting down against a tree, he asked, "What is it?" Over the past months, he had dropped the name he had called me numerous times.  
  
"Well..." I started, as I sat beside him.  
"What is it?" he asked, growing impatient.  
  
"Well, I'll just tell you, try not to get too mad. I have to go to my time, I have a test to take. Plus we haven't found a shard in weeks, so I think this is the perfect time for me to leave.  
  
"What the hell?!? You think this is the "Perfect time for you to leave"," he said, imitating my voice, "This is the perfect time for you to stay here."  
  
"But Inuyasha, we've only heard dead rumors, none of them ever work out. I haven't sensed a shard in forever."  
  
"You're useless! It's probably your fault we haven't found a shard, you are too slow. You make us wait around and we miss it, Kikyo would have never made us wait!" he had said, saying Kikyo's name louder than the rest.  
  
By that time, I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Unable to respond, he had continued.  
  
"Seriously, if Kikyo were alive, I would go to her right now and ask her to join our group. She would be able to find the shards and could shot an arrow better than you ever could. If you want to leave, just leave. We've managed to NOT find shards just fine by ourselves. We don't need you!! Just leave and never come back!"  
  
Turning around, I shouted the only thing that came to mind, "Inuyasha, I hate you!"  
  
Running blindly into the forest, I soon had lost all strength to go on, I had lost my purpose in life, I had lost my friends, and most of all I had lost my first true love.  
  
I had stayed in the forest for quite some time, crying until no tears were left. Falling asleep, dreaming of my life back home without Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. Of having my first kiss with Hojo, instead of Inuyasha. Of growing old and dying knowing that Inuyasha didn't need me, or worse, hated me.  
  
My dreams became a reality soon enough, finding my way out of the forest, I soon found the well.  
  
As I sat on the edge, I looked into it, knowing that when I crossed over I would begin life where I had left it two years ago. Back to a life of Homework, Friends, and Family. A life that I hated the thought of. Although on my fifteenth birthday, I had wished for a normal life, I had gotten anything but normal. Now I wished for this to continue, and the old normal life to never begin again. Tears stung my eyes again as I jumped into the well.  
  
As I exited the well house, I tried to wipe my eyes, trying to hide the fact I had been crying, but not succeeding, as more fell.  
  
Entering the house, my usual call telling everyone I was home was unheard. I simply walked up to my room, not trying to attract any attention to me.  
  
Once inside my room I had went to my bed to lay down. Trying to wake up for the horrible dream of living a life with out Inuyasha and the others, I shook myself. Looking toward my window, as if expecting to have Inuyasha bust in any second to drag me back to his time, but found nothing. As my gaze wondered across my room, my eyes settled on the calendar on my desk. Walking over to it, I thought to myself, "_It felt as if I was in the Sengoku Jadai forever, but now that its over I can't help but think that it ended way too soon_."  
  
After some while, I began to write, on July 19th, "Hell begins."

* * *

It was late in September

And I've seen you before (and you were)

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

* * *

It was nearing the end of September, nearing the two month mark of leaving everything I loved behind, and it had been Hell. When school had come again, I had no excuse to not go anymore. No excuse to avoid people of the modern era, although I felt inside that this wasn't where I was supposed to be.  
  
In school I never listened to anything the teacher said, I was to busy thinking about some things, mostly the people I left behind.  
  
When the school bell rang, I would get up and walk out of class, passing my friends and Hojo, both of which trying to get my attention.  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka had yelled as she waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
But I had pushed my way past her, to head home and hopefully dream of the days when I enjoyed life.  
  
Late that night, I had decided I would go to the Sengoku Jadai to see if everyone was alright. I would not stay long, but I would go to allow myself at least the peace of mind of knowing that they were ok.  
  
"_I'd better go when everyone is asleep_," I'd thought to myself, "_If I go while they're awake they may try and make me stay_."  
  
Looking out my window, toward the God Tree, I'd wondered if I would see Inuyasha when I went back, at least at just a glance. Even if I knew he never wanted to see me again, I would always love him and would worry about him.  
  
So that night, in my pajamas, I had slipped out of the house silently, to head toward the well house. Reaching it, I pushed open the door, the door that lead to the past held within. Looking down into the well, a rush of feelings overcame me. I felt fear, happiness, sadness, love, joy, and a mix of other emotions all at the same time. Tears came into my eyes once again, as I remembered my last time in the past.  
  
Finally able to dry my tears, I put my leg over the edge of the well and jumped back into the past. As the blue shimmer glowed around me, I remembered how warm and safe I had always felt in this Era, even with all the demons and people trying to kill me.  
  
Pulling myself out of the well, I looked around, the past was just as I had left it. Looking in the direction of the God Tree, in the direction of the only link to the past that was in my time, I spotted the one person I was dying to see, high within its branches.  
  
Although you had been cold toward me, you had always been that way. You had shunned away my friendship, but that didn't matter, I had needed to be near you. So I neared closer to the tree although I was unsure of your reaction when you realized I was there.

* * *

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

* * *

He sat there, looking at the sky, as if wishing for something. The dark gray sky night sky of the past, all of which seemed to reflect his mood. Although he never said or did anything, I could tell he was upset. More upset than I had even seen him, even on the nights of the new moon.  
  
I wanted to say something to him, but my ability to speak had been long gone. All I could do was sit and admire the person I loved so dearly, the person I knew would never return my love.  
  
Staring at him, I made sure to etch this picture of him in my mind, not knowing if I would ever see him again. Forgetting my original plan of being unseen, I had laid down on the grass. Propping my head on my hand, I gazed at the hanyou.  
  
Through out the years we had been together, I had never had the courage to tell him that I had feelings for him. Partly because I was sure he would never return them, but the main reason was because of his first love, Kikyo. Although she had been killed by Naraku sometime ago, I still felt as if she would show up anytime and take him away from me. That had been my problem since I was young, I hated to be alone, that is unless I was upset or mad. I didn't know if I could deal with him being taken away from me, so I kept my feelings to myself, thinking that if I did it would save me from the heartache, if and when Kikyo did decide to take him to hell with her. But as I laid there, I couldn't help but feel as if all apprehension was washed away, and that I would be able to tell him. I felt somehow changed.

* * *

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

  
It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

* * *

In the place I thought I would never return to, I had come to terms with the feelings that I kept so deep in my heart.  
  
As I gazed up at the sky, I thought, "_Feelings for him that I have only shared with a few people_."  
  
I could never tell what he was feeling. He had learned to keep his emotions hidden at a young age, having been left alone to fend for himself. In time he had eventually opened up slightly to me. When he was human, he opened up more, losing the ability to hide them behind his tough hanyou exterior.  
  
As i returned my gaze to him, he must have noticed me there. As he turned to face me, I couldn't help but gasp. For the first time, as he sat staring at me, I could see tears shining in his eyes. As I looked into his eyes, for the first time, I could read his emotions quite clearly. I saw despair, but also with a hint of hope.  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything...all right  
  
I didn't know why he was crying, but I couldn't help but begin to cry myself. I wanted to help him in any way possible, but I had no clue how to, so tears of frustration began to pour from my eyes. My heart broke for him, and any things that had happened in the past to make me mad at him had vanished. Only he and I existed, and my soul purpose was make what ever was making you cry all better. I wanted to make it all go away, if all I could do was hug him, then so be it.  
  
As I continued to gaze i at him, he jumped from the tree. Walking toward me, his tears had began to flow down his face. I wanted to run to him and hug him until forever, but I resisted. When he was in front of me, I couldn't stand it any longer. I hugged him, a tight hug of forgiveness. Looking up at him, I could see there was joy reflected deep within his eyes.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked, nearly whispering. His tears were now streaming down his face.  
  
I lost it, my own tears now soaking my shirt. I wanted to mend everything that had happened between us. But most of all, I had wanted to tell him that I loved him, and now I had my chance. I wanted to at least tell you, and to know how he felt about me.  
  
When I regained my speaking ability, I stammered, "I,I,Inuyasha..."  
  
Pulling away from me, he looked down at me.  
  
"Kagome," he said wiping the tears from his eyes, " I thought I," he said pausing, " I thought I had lost you, but I thought you hated me, so I didn't dare go to get you. I'm sorry for what I said, I just didn't want..." he stopped, struggling with revealing so many things to me at once.  
  
"I don't hate you..." I interupted softly.  
  
"But..." but I silenced him as i kissed him.  
  
At first he was surprised, but soon reacted to the kiss. After only a short while, we broke apart.  
  
A deep crimson blush had crept onto my cheeks, caused by my boldness, but I had started what I had told myself I was ready to do, so I continued.  
  
"The reason I came back...to answer your question...was to see you." I said pausing, "I missed you, so I planned to only come to check on you and only stay a short while and leave knowing that you were okay. But when I got here, I convinced myself that I couldn't leave without telling you something that I have been dying to tell you for the last year and a half. I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
Shock overtook his whole being, just as it had when I kissed him, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome," he said as he took me into his arms once again.

* * *

Baby.Cry

The moment that I saw you cry

Oh no no

I think I saw you cry

The moment I saw you cry

* * *

That night we sat talking about what had happened while I was away. They had all manged to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. The jewel had been given to Keade for safe keeping not too long after, seeing as he had lost all interest in it. He asked me if I wanted him to become human, but I refused to let him. Instead I decided to continue to protect it, until the time came when we would need to use it.  
  
That night he also asked me to be his mate. Of course, I accepted, and not long after I was pregnant. I gave birth to our daughter, and our little family was complete. We decided to live in my time, to live my family, the family that had so lovingly accepted Inuyasha as one of their own.  
  
I can't help but think back to that day sometimes, just remembering that in his weakness, I was able to be strong and tell him how i felt. Who ever knew that tears could lead to such big changes in someone's life.

* * *

**AN**: Ok not the best of endings...but in order for it to work completely, I woulda had to kill Inu or Kag ...didn't want that. This is a one-shot, so I won't be continuing it, sorry but I'm still working on 2 other ff's at the moment, plus I've run out of Idea's for this one. I hope you liked it, R&R. 


End file.
